When I Was Your Man
by Adeline0218
Summary: Nunca debí enamorarme...El jamas aceptaría nuestra relación, tampoco que era gay y mucho menos que me amaba...Es cierto lo que dicen del primer amor nunca funciona, menos si tu primer amor fue Eren Jaeger... ¿Que estarías dispuesto a perder por amor? ¿Realmente pondrás en juego todo lo que tienes por la otra persona?... ¿Cuanto me amas?...Lo aprendí de la forma mas dura y dolorosa.
1. Chapter 1

Por donde comienzo…No diré una de esas maricadas como: "Era una mañana a principios de lo que sería mi primer año como estudiante en la secundaria, ¡que emoción!, pero fue allí cuando lo vi pasar junto con sus amigos con sus 1,70 de alto, su cabello castaño y esos ojos esmeraldas me dejaron prendados de él, pero no contaba con que más adelante iba hacer nombrado como el capitán de futbol americano y yo siendo capitán de atletismo ¡nuestro destino era odiarnos a muerte! ¡Porque la vida es tan cruel! ", No… Era cierto que el desgraciado media 1,70, su cabello era castaño pero nunca iba a reconocer que "sus ojos esmeralda me dejaron prendados", jamás en mi puta vida reconocería algo tan homosexual como que me gustasen los ojos de ese niñato llamado Eren Jaeger, primero muerto o que me cambien mi nombre por Pepito Gutiérrez, me gustaba más el mío, Levi Ackerman, aunque para mi desgracia compartía el mismo apellido con mi prima Mikasa que no es demás decir que es un acosadora en potencia, todas en la secundaria Rose sabíamos que Eren era protegido, vigilado y cuidado las 24 horas de los 7 días de la semana por esa obsesa que es mi prima, de seguro lo vigila en las noches, bueno eso no importa, a pesar de lo obsesa/acosadora que es mi prima, el mocoso tenía otro amigo, para ser sinceros la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era una niña, su nombre es Armin si mal no recuerdo, son un trio singular… Y a todas esas ¿qué mierda me importa su vida? Tenía una propia, sin nada en especial ya que me gusta mantenerla de ese modo, ¿amistades? Por desgracia solo dos… hablando del diablo, ella es una de esas dos persona que solo están en mí, pequeño, círculo social.

-Leviii~- pude sentir como recargaba todo su peso en mi cuerpo en lo que ella llama un abrazo, más bien me estaba ahorcando-

-Hanji, quítate, estas pesada- comencé a forcejear con ella para apartarla de un buen empujón

-Jaja no has cambiado nada desde las vacaciones o no enanín? Creo que… -con eso puso una mano sobre mi cabeza- ¡estas más enano que antes!

La muy bastarda se atrevió a burlase de nuevo con eso… como detestaba que hiciera la misma gracia todos los regresos de vacaciones año tras año por los últimos 5 años, llegue a este país a mis 11 años iniciando la escuela media, cuando deje mi amada Francia para llegar a Estados Unidos jamás pensé que el primer día mi única amiga (por dos años, ya que después se agregó la última persona que le diremos Cejotas por lo pronto) fuese ella quien se burla de mi después de gastarme lo mismo 5 putos años seguidos, recuerdo cuando la vi… Con esos lentes grandes para su cara, esa maraña de pelea de gallos que era al parecer su cabello y esa sonrisa, aunque psicótica, amistosa.

xxxx(눈_눈)xxxx

 _Bueno niños este será nuevo compañero a partir de ahora, su nombre es Levi Ackerman, es de Francia así que trátenlo bien mientras se acostumbra al nuevo idioma y al nuevo país –vi como la maestra bajo su rostro y leí en sus ojos: "preséntate, no temas" con eso me mostro una pequeña sonrisa-_

 _-Soy Levi Ackerman, tengo 11 años, espero no tener problemas.- Pude ver el desinterés y la incógnita en la cara de muchos, bueno no estoy muy familiarizado con este idioma así que lo último que me esperaba era que…_

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJA si lo vieron? ¡Es tan lindo y habla chistoso!- jure ese día por mi amada Higia que la molería a golpes por atreverse a decir eso, vi como venía corriendo desde el ultimo asiento al final de las filas._

 _-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hanji, Hanji Zoe pero puedes decirme Hanji- vi cómo me sonreía con toda la alegría del mundo en sus ojos y su extraña sonrisa._

 _-Oh vamos, no te enojes Levi.. ¡ahh hasta con el ceño fruncido eres adorable!- A pesar de que la miraba con el mayor odio y rabia del mundo no se iba._

 _-Levi… ¿estás seguro que eres niño? ¡Mira tú estatura! Y ese cuerpo tan delgado y visiblemente frágil, pareces una muñeca de porcelana- Listo, firmo su sentencia de muerte, estaba listo para propinarle un buen puñetazo a esa gafas de mierda cuando me vi detenido por la profesora que se puso en medio de ambos._

 _-ja ja ja tan energética como siempre no Hanji?- vi como la reprendía con la mirada delante de todos- Discúlpala Levi, ella es así con todos, bueno veamos donde te sentaras… -comencé a mirar por todo el aula un puesto disponible pero al parecer ya todos estaban ocupados cuando la bastarda comenzó a hablar con un tono chillón esta vez._

 _-¡Señorita Ana! A mi lado no hay nadie, ¡deje que Levi sea mi compañero!- al parecer sus ojos de borrego degollado la convencieron._

 _-Está bien, Levi puedes tomar asiento junto a Hanji al fi…_

 _-¡Yo le enseño!- me jalo de mi brazo hasta llevarme a rastras lo que era la silla más sucia que vi en mi vida._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Levi? Siéntate, es una silla-No pensaba ensuciar mi pantalón en esa silla llena de polvo que se ve que desde el principio de la creación estuvo allí._

 _-¿No entiendes? Sillaaa, Levi sillaaa- y comenzó a hacer mímicas de lo que era una silla y que debía hacer._

 _-Tch… Sé que es una silla gafas de mierda, está sucia y no me pienso sentar en ella- Descolgué el bolso de mi hombro para sacar un pañuelo y comenzar a quitarle todo rastro de polvo en ella- Listo, ahora está más decente._

 _-Jajaja a Levi le gusta la limpieza- Lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta._

 _-Por supuesto, la suciedad y el desorden me repugnan y no los tolero, si mi bella Higia viera como estaba esta silla se hubiese desmayado…-_

 _-¿Higia? ¿Quién es ella?- Vi un toque de curiosidad en su mirada así que ¿por qué no decirle quien era mi amada Higia?  
-Era la diosa de la curación, la limpieza y la sanidad, procede de la mitología griega-_

 _-Oh… Cuéntame más Levi- poso su mentón en sus manos al terminar de apoyar ambos brazos sobre la mesa, jamás lo diría pero llego una pequeña emoción a mi pecho porque nunca nadie se mostró tan interesado como yo en mi preciosa Higia._

 _-Está bien, te diré más sobre ella…_

xxxx(눈_눈)xxxx

Y con eso lo que parecía ser el peor día de mi vida al entrar a la escuela media, nos pasamos buena parte del día hablando de Higia, mis gustos por la limpieza, manera de dejar todo limpio y demás cosas, con el tiempo nos acercamos más y somos lo que somos ahora…

-¡Siempre con la misma mierda todo los años Hanji!- cogí impulso para darle un golpe directo en el hígado pero con años de experiencia logro esquivarlo.

-Jajajaja vamos Levi, es muy temprano para tener esa cara de gato estreñido, además ya nos están llamando para el acto de apertura- me hizo señas de como los demás alumnos comenzaba a reunirse en el salón principal

-De esta no te salvas Zoe, me las pagaras corriendo 52 vueltas a la pista cuando comiencen las actividades deportivas-

-¡El tirano capitán ataca de nuevo! Sigo sin entender cómo fue que ganaste por mayoría de votos, o bueno más bien gracias a esa piernas de muñeca de porcelana que saben correr fue que lo lograste~-

-Maldita, si no fuese porque vamos a llegar tarde, te patearía ahora mismo-

-Agradezco su piedad capitán- grito un poco de más mientras hacia la típica señal militar.

-Mueve tu trasero gafas de mierda, por cierto ¿y Cejotas?-

-Regresa en esta semana, puede que al final de esta-Caminábamos despreocupadamente mientras me decía sobre Erwin, la última persona en mi círculo social gracias a Higia.

-Ya veo… Sigues de vacaciones en Alemania-

-Exacto, espero que me traiga algo bueno e interesante- Conociéndola querría una especie de mutante raro para tenerlo como mascota.

xxxx(눈_눈)xxxx

Después de tener una pequeña pelea con Hanji logramos llegar a tiempo al escenario donde presentarían los nuevos profesores, los viejos, la institución y al final los clubs deportivos donde Hanji era quien me precedía si no podía cumplir con mis funciones de capitán del equipo de atletismo, después de ignorar prácticamente todo lo dicho por el director comencé a pasear la mirada en la cara de los nuevos estudiantes de la educación media, se verían más entusiasmados si solo el director no hablase la misma basura todos los años, cuando por fin dejo de hablar comenzó a presentar a los respectivos clubs, primero voleibol seguido de baloncesto para pasar al de tenis y seguir con el mío, todos los capitanes pasamos al frente para que nos conocieran los nuevos pero lo que nadie esperaba lo que ocurrió esa mañana.

-Y por último tenemos al club de futbol americano con su capitán Reiner Braun y su sucesor Bertholdt Fubar, recíbanlos con un fuerte aplauso-

Claro lo que faltaba un mastodonte de 1.85 pesando 95 kilos siendo capitán de un club de idiotas violentos corriendo y golpeándose unos a otros para atrapar un balón y llevarlo a una línea, que deporte más estúpido y ni hablar del capitán era un narcisista que solo tenía un balón de cuero por cerebro, jamás perdonare el día que me jugaron una broma pesada acosta de mi orgullo para humillarme delante de todo el mundo en la institución.

xxxx(눈_눈)xxxx

 _-Levi, está por iniciar la carrera será mejor que te pongas el uniforme antes de que te llamen a la línea de salida- vi como Hanji asomaba su cabeza por los vestidores de hombres._

 _-Está bien, diles que enseguida voy- Con un leve gesto asintiendo su cabeza salió para cumplir con lo que le dije._

 _-Bueno Levi, será mejor que ganes si quieres demostrar el respeto que sientes por correr y así otros puedan apreciarlo- comencé a despojarme de mi uniforme colegial para ponerme el respectivo del club de atletismo pero fue el peor error que puede haber hecho en toda la mañana._

 _-¿Pero qué?... No, no puede ser… Esta debe de ser una maldita broma-Y para confirmar mis dudas me mire en el espejo del baño, mostraba en todo su esplendor que mi uniforme que era blanco como la misma pureza en si ahora era de un vil y vulgar rosa._

 _-Malditos, cuando me entere de quienes fueron la pagaran hasta las últimas consecuencias- Antes de poder resolver mi rosado problema escuche como mi nombre era llamado desde las gradas por los altavoces._

 _-Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda…Tengo que salir- Y con lo poco que me quedaba de dignidad emprendí paso hacia la pista, solo para recibir las múltiples risas de mis espectadores y una Hanji sumamente sorprendida por mi ropa._

 _-¡Levi! ¿Pero que le paso a tu uniforme?_

 _-No lose, pero cuando encuentre al responsable yo...-Fui acallado por una serie de silbidos y comentarios nada decentes hacia mi persona por la cara más detestable que me tope en mi existencia._

 _-Vamos amor, ¡modélanos con tu uniforme y esas piernas!_

 _Gire mi cabeza para ver el propietario de esa palabras y no era nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de puta de Reiner._

 _-Sabía que esta mierda fue planeada por ese hijo de puta y ese maldito equipo- Escupí cada palabra como si todas las letras fuesen a asesinarlo delante de todos._

 _-jajajaja lindo color, ¡te queda con esa figura de marica que tienes!- El muy infeliz lo estaba gritando desde la grada del frente mientas su sequito le hacía barras, no soportaba mucho más pero gracias a Higia que Hanji me detuvo._

 _-Levi, sabes que puedes ser expulsado de la carrera si vas y le partes la cara, demuéstrales cuanto vales y lo importante que es esto para ti que ni aunque te pusieran una falda a juego con el color dejaras de ser Levi Ackerman el capitán del equipo de atletismo- Tenía razón y en su mirada se veía que también quería venganza más tarde, después la planearíamos con más tiempo._

 _-Gracias, me ayudaras con la venganza- Sabia que no era una pregunta fue una total afirmación y la confirmación fue cuando vi su cara desfigurada en una macabra sonrisa._

 _-Por supuesto Levi_ _¡ahora ves y gana ese trofeo!_

 _Ese día les deje en claro quién era Levi Ackerman, corrí como si el mismísimo diablo me hubiese poseído y deje a todos mis rivales detrás con mucha ventaja, pero la mayor satisfacción fue cuando vi a Reiner con el ceño fruncido y frustrado ya que pensó que su estúpida bromita me haría perder mi oportunidad de ganar el primer trofeo del equipo de atletismo en mucho tiempo, y tampoco olvidare su cara de odio y furia a flor de piel mientras alzaba el trofeo y le enseñaba el dedo medio con un claro mensaje:_ _ **"ya sabes qué hacer con él, metértelo bien profundo"**_ _, fui reprendido por hacerlo en medio de la entrega pero valió la pena cada maldito segundo y con eso mi venganza más adelante._

xxxx(눈_눈)xxxx

Cuando iba a ponerse en su lugar intencionalmente me tropezó el hombre provocando que me inclinara adelante para no caerme en medio de los nuevos que se encontraban en la primera fila.

-Tch… bastardo por poco caigo encima de los nuevos-

-¿Y qué me importa? Con ese cuerpo de mujer no le harías ningún daño- me mira de manera superior y con odio en cada centímetro de sus ojos pero no crea que ganara tan fácil.

-Lo dice quien casi por mi culpa no logra despertar después de una pelea aquel otoño en la casa de Marco…"¡oh, Reiner! ¡Mira tú cara! Terroncito de azúcar, como te la dejaron, mi pobre corazón, el hijito de mamá esta todo lastimado, ¡mi lindo bebe!"- con clara burla en mi tono de voz le recordé como fue a buscarlo después de casi matarlo a golpes en la casa de Marco, pobre la sangre era difícil de quitar del piso.

-¡Maldito con mi madre no te metas!- El muy animal alzo la voz como para ser percibida por los oídos del director quien detuvo su discurso para darnos la mirada de siempre por nuestras constantes rivalidades "siguen y los expulso de los equipos" al parecer el sesos de cuero lo entendió.

-Vaya tan idiota e impulsivo como siempre, a este paso solo lograras que te expulsen imbécil- Solo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras lo miraba con el mismo odio que el hacia mí.

-No lo hará, soy quien más victorias le ha conseguido a la institución en comparación tu miserable equipo solo unas cuantas victorias- Por mucho que mi sangre hirviera, era cierto, el equipo de atletismo no tenía victorias desde hace varios años y el número de integrantes era reducido a pesar de que eso comenzó a cambiar cuando gane el trofeo y me nombraron capitán nadie contradecía lo que decía Reiner la mayoría de trofeos eran traídos por el equipo de futbol americano pero no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados…

-Dime Reiner… ¿Cómo esta Annie?- Le di justo en el clavo cuando vi que dirigió su total atención a mí y sus puños eran cerrados con fuerza, mi mirada de burla y sonrisa no ayudaban mucho con la situación, espere un puño que jamás llego pero nadie espero que hiciera algo como lo que hizo…

-¡SE FUE DE LA INSTUTICION POR TU PUTA CULPA!- El mastodonte capto la atención de todos los presentes mientras nos veían con los ojos abiertos pero él quería más atención como siempre, de un solo empujón sentí el evidente vacío pero no sentí el duro concreto en mi caída, en debes de eso sentí otra cosa, alguien para ser exactos.

-Reiner Braus, ¡queda suspendido por 2 semanas y quedan retirado de su cargo como capitán del equipo de futbol americano!- Bramo más que enojado el director, pero aunque fue apenas perceptible para mis oídos puede notar como se removían debajo de mí, fue cuando lo vi, por primera vez de frente.

-Uhm… Creo que debería pararse, por favor- Cuando mi vista dejo de darme vueltas puede notarlo, era el mocoso que mi prima siempre acosaba, Eren Jaeger…

-Es enserio… parece por favor-¿Estaba sonrojado? Pero ¿porque? Alce mi vista y solo puede ver caras incrédulas, admiradas y una que otra riendo de forma muy inusual podría decir escalofriante.

-Umh…- Fue cuando comprendí la situación, más bien mi pobre trasero que sentía algo duro y demasiado inusual debajo de él, baje la mirada para encontrarme con todo el panorama, número uno este niñato estaba duro debajo de mí, numero dos yo estaba encima de el en toda su evidente erección y número tres la posición no ayudaba, conmigo encima y el debajo pareciera que lo estuviese cabalgando cual puta en celo.

-Maldición…Deja esa expresión idiota, ¿acaso tienes 15 años?- pose mi mirada directamente en la de él.

-Sí, los tengo y usted está encima de mí, si fuese tan amable de bajarse de mis piernas se lo agradecería- No le di más paso por que no quería seguir con la conversación, me puse en pie para darme cuenta de la presión y el aura de odio infinito que desbordaba de mi querida prima Mikasa.

-¿Qué? Fue un accidente, deja esa expresión, terminaras vieja y arrugada sin mencionar sola- Antes de que me hablara o refutara algo al respecto me fui de allí para encontrarme con Hanji.

-¡Levi! ¿Te encuentras bien? Jajaja sí que fue una dura caída.. JAJAJA que digo ¡si aterrizaste en ese chico! Debiste de ver su expresión, valió oro, estaba entre confusión, vergüenza y desconcierto- Mientras la lunática se reía mientras se sujetaba el estómago, el director me llamo.

-Levi Ackerman, a mi oficina ahora- Se notaba que ardía en furia con un suspiro de resignación emprendí paso a la dicha oficina del director que conocía tan bien.

xxxxx(눈_눈)xxxx

-Hola Marta, ¿Cómo te trata el viejo?- Salude a la ayudante del director quien ya me conocía muy bien.

-No me quejo, sabes cómo es Kaney, bueno pero a veces es duro- Era una señora agradable que llevaba mucho tiempo en ese puesto, ese malvado de Kaney ya debería jubilarla.

-Si tienes alguna queja házmela saber hare que lo reprendan- Con un guiño en el ojo entre a la oficina de Kaney… Ackerman cabe de decir, es mi tío, desde que mi madre murió él ha cuidado de mí, supongamos que le debo casi todo en mi vida pero eso no quiere decir que lo obedezca, al entrar en la oficina de un lado estaba Reiner con cara de querer matar hasta un bebe si le hablaban, no puede evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa al recordar que no sería más el capital de su adorado y estúpido equipo, después de darnos mutuamente una mirada de odio y desprecio tome asiento delante de Kaney.

-Hola, Kaney- Deje descansar mi cuerpo en esa silla, algo cómoda ya que se me era costumbre estar en ella.

-Levi.. Lo hemos hablado muchas veces, estamos en la escuela-Me miraba como solo el sabia... como un Ackerman.

-Está bien… Hola director Ackerman-

-Respecto a tu **pequeña** pelea- ironizo en el pequeña cabe destacar- con Reiner no serás revocado de tu cargo ya que a simple vista fuiste la "victima" pero dado a tu historial sé que lo incitaste por lo que también recibirás un castigo, como Reiner tiene que decidir quién será su sucesor, tu quedaras momentáneamente a cargo del equipo de futbol americano.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo me puede dejar a cargo de bestias que solo quieren coger un puto balón!- Totalmente indignado me levante de la silla para encararlo

-¡No me hagas considerar quitarte de tu puesto también! Quedaras a cargo y esa es mi última palabra-Al ser ambos Ackerman sabíamos que esta discusión no tendrá pie ni cabeza o aceptaba el cargo o me despido de mi puesto, sin más remedio regrese a mi asiento mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Tch.. está bien pero los entrenare a mi manera-Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Reiner quien se encontraba también en total desacuerdo con la decisión de mi torpe y estúpido tío.

-Como veas más conveniente, ahora se pueden retirar los dos, sin peleas o ningún volverá a participar en los equipos de lo que queda del año escolar-

Salí de esa oficina primero sin no antes mirar a mi rival con todo el odio que mi cuerpo podría producir en esos momentos.

Vaya primer día, y apenas es el comienzo de esta historia y de cómo por esa estúpida acción de Kaney termine por poner en duda la mayor oportunidad de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Saltémonos el "al día siguiente" típico en todos los relatos, desperté, me dirigí al baño, me bañe, arregle, comí, cague y me fui al instituto, no necesitan saber de mis mañanas ya que son todas igual, una rutina auto creada que es casi automática sin ningún cambio… Por lo menos seguiría así hasta que cierto mocoso la cambiara por una totalmente distinta…

Comencé a caminar desde mi "casa" si es que podría decírsele de ese modo, más bien vivía en un edificio, Kaney lo paga mientras logro graduarme y conseguir un empleo decente e independizarme por lo menos un poco de él, a veces siento que soy una carga para el…Desde que mama murió le debo muy buena parte de mi vida pienso pagárselo de algún modo, todavía no sé como pero hallare una manera.

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar atrás esos pensamientos y concentrarme en mi verdadero problema que consiste en entrenar o por lo menos mantener en forma a idiotas que correrán detrás de un balón empujándose hasta caer al piso y llegar a una línea para lograr una anotación, no quería llegar tan ignorante sobre el tema así que me di la tarea de investigar un poco sobre el deporte y el entrenamiento más diabólico, cruel e intenso de todos… pero google no mostro nada que sirviera así que tendré que tomar uno clásico esperemos que lo puedan resistir.

Faltando dos cuadras sentí algo de peso extra en mis hombros, no tenía necesidad de preguntar quién era, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Hanji, juro que si no te bajas en este mismo instante de mi te golpeare hasta dejarte irreconocible-

-Siempre de buen humor en las mañanas no Levi? Jajaja tranquilo, me entere de tu "castigo" pero para tu suerte pedí permiso para que me dejaran ayudarte como tu asistente- La mire con una ceja alzada, ¿Cómo convenció a Kaney? Bueno no importa, así no quedare totalmente rodeado de idiotas.

-De acuerdo, me ayudaras con el reclutamiento para el equipo de este año, al parecer le tenemos que hacer pruebas para conocer sus condiciones físicas y habilidades en el deporte- Comencé a zarandearla para que se bajase de mis hombros.

-¿Estará mal que experimentara con ellos forzándolos a llegar al límite?- A pesar de que no la veía sabía que tenía su sonrisa de lunática en todo lo ancho de su cara.

-Me importa una mierda que los mates en el proceso ¡pero bájate que pesas!- No aguante más y de un buen empujón vi como terminaba en el piso

-Jaja tan gruñón como todos los días…-Sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones, si a pesar de que el uniforme para las mujeres llevaba una falda de alguna manera consiguió el permiso para dejarla llevar pantalones, a veces me pregunto qué métodos usara para convencer a las personas ¿tortura?, ¿amenazas de muerte?, ¿sicarios? No, ese es más mi estilo de seguro los lleva al borde de la demencia para que terminen cediendo- ¡Prometo que no quedara ningún de ellos en pie!

-Perfecto, entre más rápido acabemos con esto será mejor para mí.

Después de nuestra "amena" conversación de esta mañana, nos quedamos después de clases para realizar las pruebas para el equipo sesos de cuero, sé que pude haberlo hecho en la mañana pero también tenía que encargarme de mi propio equipo, a pesar de que este año fui un poco más exigente me complacieron bastante los resulto, hay buenos candidatos para el equipo, veremos si para los sesos de cuero tendré la misma suerte.

Al llegar a campo junto con Hanji me sorprendí de que solo hubiera pocos candidatos para entrar este año, por lo general los de primer año siempre se entusiasmaban de más con querer entrar en el tan famoso equipo de futbol americano y así poder tener popularidad.

-Son pocos… jaja debieron enterarse de que eres el nuevo capitán temporal y salieron corriendo-Lo susurro en mi oído el cual tuvo como respuesta un gruñido bajo para hacerle saber que estar en esta situación no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Comencemos de una puta vez para regresar a mi apartamento-Tome un pito y de un fuerte soplido en este logre alterar la pacifica escena que estaba delante de mis ojos, nuevos hablando entre si mientras los más viejos del equipo me miraban con recelo y desagrado haciendo comentarios por lo bajo.

-Leeré sus nombres cuando los pronuncie den un paso al frente para saber que están presentes-Les di mi mejor tono autoritario posible lo cual no tuvo objeción alguna a excepción de unos cuantos que ya conocía y detestaba.

-Thomas Wagner, Franz Kefka, Millius Zermusky, Bertholdt Fubar, Nack Teaz, Marlo Sand y Boris Feulner- Levante la vista del portapapeles para ver al mismo grupo de idiotas de siempre o por lo menos desde que entre en el equipo de atletismo, me dieron una mirada retadora pero se las devolví con una que podía helarle la sangre al mismo satanás todos excepto Bertholdt quien mantenía la cabeza gacha se veía decaído y algo nervioso.

-Al ser ustedes ya parte oficial del equipo no necesitan saber los resultados de las pruebas al final de la semana pero no quedaran exentos del examen físico hoy- Note como sus rostros mostraban una clara señal de cólera ya que no era acostumbrado hacerlo, solo los nuevos que querían unirse debían hacerlo, pero me vale mierda necesito saber cuántas personas incompetentes estoy a cargo.

-¿Por qué debemos de hacerlo? Ni siquiera eres el verdadero capitán, eres el remplazo-Hablo con tono altanero Millius era un joven alto, con los ojos plateados al igual que su cabello, el cual era largo y tapaba toda su frente, puedo recordar su cara del incidente rosa.

-Lo soy pero te recuerdo que debes de obedecerme si no quieres que tu trasero quede fuera del equipo-Mis nervios comenzaban a crisparse.

-¡No puedes echar a ninguno de nosotros!- El hijo de puta de Nack grito desde su puesto con una clara posición de querer pelear, recuerdo que él fue el segundo que más me buscaba pelea después e Reiner.

-Puedo y lo hare si se me da la puta gana-En este punto me vi detenido por la mano de Hanji en mi hombro, olvide que ella estaba a mi lado.

-Levi, recuerda que no puedes pelear, si Kaney se entera te reprenderá peor… solo no lo golpes mucho como para sacarle sangre ¿sí?-Me conocía tan bien, sabe que no dejare que me hablen en ese tono tan altanero sin no darles una buena golpiza para que nunca más lo vuelvan a intentar.

-Bien, prometo no sacarles sangre a ninguno de ellos-Por el rabillo del ojo note la expresión en los rostros de los nuevos, variaban entre algo de nerviosismo, interés por la posible pelea y…determinación por parte de unos de color esmeralda, propietario el mocoso caliente de ayer ¿le gusta este deporte? Lo que me faltaba ver su rostro prácticamente todos los días.

-¿Sacarnos sangre? No me hagas reír…-el dueño de esa voz era Thomas es un joven alto, tiene el cabello corto, rubio y patillas rectas junto con ojos color ámbar y tiene unas cejas algo gruesas y de tonalidad un poco más oscura. Físicamente era similar a Reiner, podría decir que el idiota también le copio la actitud, vi como salía de la línea para quedar justo en frente de mí.

-Con ese cuerpo de mujer no podrás hacernos nada-Vi cómo avanzaba hacia mí de una manera malintencionada, a pesar de verse y tener una actitud similar a la de Reiner podía jurar que él quería algo con segundas intenciones por su tono de voz, más de una vez he visto que se me queda mirando más de lo necesario.

-Thomas… déjalo, no querrás que te saquen del equipo o ¿sí?-Hanji puso una mano en el pecho de Thomas, no sabía por qué había intervenido sino cuando note mis puños cerrados y todo mi cuerpo tensado por la rabia.

-Tú no te metas anormal-Aparto su mano de manera brusca casi rosando su cara como para pegarle una cachetada, no podía contenerme por mucho tiempo a este paso.

-Oi, será mejor que te partes si no quieres que términos en una situación peor-Escupí cada palabra con la ira a flor de piel pero cerro su sentencia con lo que hizo a continuación, me sujeto firme de las caderas para levantarme un poco del suelo apenas llegando a rozar con la punta de mis pies el campo de grama artificial.

-Vamos amor, no te enojes, más bien por qué no mueves tu lindo trasero para mi mientras muestras esas piernas bien formadas que posees-Todo su asqueroso aliento cocho contra mí cara y como si fuese poco sentía como su mano comenzaba a subir por la parte baja de mi muslo, donde iniciaba la rodilla, para subir lentamente y sentir la punta de sus dedos rosar con mi culo.

-Tienes dos segundos para soltarme asqueroso cerdo sino quieres terminar sin una mano… uno…-Lo mira fijamente sin temblar la voz.

-Jajaja ¿hace cuánto no te **dan** que estas de mal humor?-Listo, lo voy a matar, me impulse hacia arriba con ayuda del cuerpo de este cerdo para caer de bruces con mis talones directo en sus pies, al sentir el evidente dolor me soltó de mis caderas, aproveche esa libertad para impulsar mi rodilla hacia atrás y asestar con un fuerte golpe directo en su entre pierna, ver su cara desfigurada en dolor intentando aliviar su entre pierna herida poniendo sus manos en el área golpeada no era suficiente para mi así que para finalizar cuando se contrajo por el rodillazo impulse mi cabeza para dar directo con la suya para dejarlo parcialmente noqueado en el suelo.

-Nunca me vuelas a tocar con tus sucias manos cerdo-Iba a seguir con una patada a sus costillas pero Hanji me detuvo antes de siquiera coger impulso.

-Levi, ya demostraste tu punto… delante de TODOS los presentes-Alce la mirada y el sequito de Reiner no sabía qué hacer, si ir ayudar a su amigo caído en el piso o atreverse a acercarse a mi mientras que los nuevos veían horrorizados la escena ahora con evidente miedo en sus caras ya que sabrían como reaccionaria si se metían conmigo, mi integridad o mis amigos… pero el único rostro que no se veía con miedo era el de ese niñato calenturiento, podría jurar que haba un pequeño brillo en sus ojos como si lo que hice estuviese bien para él, como si pensara que Thomas se lo tenía muy bien merecido… como si él también hubiese deseado golpearlo, ese chicho era demasiado raro.

-Bien, dejando de lado lo que acaba de pasar, llamare a los nuevos deseosos de entrar en el equipo-Hanji me paso el portapapeles que quedo olvidado cuando Thomas osó levantarme del suelo.

\- Jean Kirschtein-Dio un paso al frente mientras pasaba saliva por su garganta, medianamente alto, su cabello es corto y de color castaño claro y tiene ojos marrones claros llegando a tonalidades anaranjadas o amarillentas.

\- Marco Bodt- Ya lo conocía, ha estudiado conmigo en los últimos 3 años, lo conocí en la biblioteca, recuerdo cuando me aconsejo unos muy buenos libros para lograr pasar mis exámenes de estadística, Marco tiene una apariencia tímida. Su cabello es corto, dividido a la mitad hacia los lados, su piel es clara; tiene pecas en ambas mejillas y tiene ojos color café, es una de las pocas personas agradables con quien me he topado, saludo con su mano en un pequeño gesto que le regrese suavizando mi ceño antes fruncido.

\- Conny Springer-Al parecer se sobresaltó un poco cuando lo llame ya que camino un tanto torpe hasta llegar junto con los otros, es delgado y de baja estatura, su cabeza está totalmente rapada y sus ojos son color avellana.

\- Armin Arlert-Fue algo gracioso ver como daba un pequeño salto del susto, Armin es un poco más alto que Conny, tiene una cara redonda, enmarcada por su pelo rubio y sus ojos de color azul con una nariz regordeta, si este no fuese un equipo de varones lo hubiese hecho diciendo: lo siento, no se aceptan niñas pero puedes entrar con las porristas.

\- Eren Jaeger-A diferencia de todos salió con paso decisivo sin titubear en cada pisada, podía ver la determinación en su rostro y como la destilaba por sus poros… pero no entiendo ¿por qué el bastardo tiene el ceño fruncido?, con eso no lograra intimidarme, su rostro es redondeado, sus ojos son grandes y redondos, de color esmeralda, su piel parece un poco más morena que la de los otros, su cabello es de color marrón oscuro, es corto y le llega a la nuca y por la parte delantera se le abre cayendo de forma natural delante de su frente en una especie de estilo "cortina"… Espera, ¿lo estoy detallando de más? Ahg la cabeza de Thomas es más dura de lo que parece.

-Comencemos con las pruebas para medir sus estados físicos-Le pase el portapapeles a Hanji y deje que tomara protagonismo en la escena, me senté en una de las bancas cercas al campo, desde esa distancia podría ver todo el panorama y tomar notas de los sesos de cuero.

-¡Bueno chichos, comencemos con las pruebas que prometo que serán duras y sin piedad alguna!-Todos se mostraron inquietos ya que lo grito con cierto entusiasmo de más en su tono de voz junto con una risa psicótica.

-Primero probaré su potencia con ejercicios pliométricos, saltaran con fuerza del suelo a una superficie más elevada y vuelta al suelo amortiguando la caída, después pasaremos a la velocidad harán sprints seguiremos con agilidad haciendo ejercicios con los conos usando el método de "El taladro L" para continuar con las flexibilidad estiramientos estáticos y dinámicos y de allí llegar a la fuerza las pesas las traerán ustedes mismos para después usarlas y al finalizar probaré su resistencia haciendo jogging, sin más esas son las pruebas para hoy-Dijo para finalizar con una sonrisa, sabía que les iba a sacar hasta la mierda pero no sabía que ella quería más que eso, no me contuve al dejar salir una sonrisa ladina cuando vi el rostro de todos los presentes, sabían que iban a morir antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad de todas la pruebas.

xxxx(눈_눈)xxxx

No quise admitirlo pero el sequito de Reiner aguanto bien o por lo menos considerablemente bien todas las pruebas, pero conmigo serian diferentes las cosas, les exigiría el doble, dejando de lado eso, los nuevos tampoco estuvieron nada mal, cada uno destacaba en lo suyo, Marco era ágil solo tendría que mejorar más sus posturas, Conny era veloz con algo más de entrenamiento podríamos aumentar sus resistencia para que la use a su favor, Armin… se encuentra a mi lado con un semblante oscuro y decepcionado, no resistió, paso por la primera prueba para que a los 5 minutos iniciada se doblara un tobillo y callera de espaldas.

-Uhm… Disculpe... ¿capitán?-Gire mi rostro para ver el de ese chico decepcionado de sí mismo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Lo cuestione y este asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo… quiero entrar al equipo pero no para hacer presencia en el campo, como vera no tengo lo que se necesita para ser un "atleta" a diferencia de mi amigo Eren-Señalo con un dedo el campo para ver a un Eren que pareciese que estuviese compitiendo con Jean por ver quien traía más pesas en sus brazos, a ese paso se lesionarían los músculos y no serían útiles, ya solo faltaba una parte de las pruebas.

-Ya veo… entonces ¿Por qué decidiste presentarte?-Volví mi mirada al chicho sino antes ver a un derrotado y frustrado Eren ya que al parecer Jean trajo más pesas, le costara al día siguiente.

-Porque según mis amigos mi fuerte son las estrategias en el campo-Alce una ceja para después analizar mejor, no parecía alguien de fortaleza física, bueno era obvio que no lo era, pero algo en sus ojos me hicieron creerle, discutiría con Hanji eso después.

-De acuerdo lo pensare-Escuche un pequeño suspiro de alivio proveniente de él, seguí con mi análisis, era claro que en fuerza Jean destaca entre los nuevos solo por un poco y para finalizar con Eren, realmente nada en especial, en el promedio, pero esa determinación y no querer rendirse es lo que lo hace especial entre el resto…Bien eso ha sido lo más homosexual que he dicho en todo el día, vi como Hanji se dirigía hacia mí.

-Solo falta la prueba de resistencia y podrán irse-Le tendí una botella de agua para ver cómo se sentaba en el banco al lado contrario donde se encontraba Armin.

-¿Si le quedara alguna energía después de todo lo que han pasado?-Pregunte al aire sin destinatario en específico.

-jaja no lose… pero esta es tu parte, así que vez y sácales hasta su ultimas caloría-Con unas palmaditas en mi espalda por parte de Hanji me dispuse a ir junto a ellos.

-Para finalizar harán jogging, yo seré quien los acompañe en esta última etapa, amarren bien sus zapatos no ha de ser que se caigan en medio del proceso- Di una última mirada para dirigirme al vestidor de hombres, por supuesto que no puedo correr con pantalón y no pienso ensuciar mi camisa de sudor después de todo en mi casillero se encontraba la ropa con que entreno para atletismo, unos shorts negros y una camisa cuello redondo blanca, perfecto para darme la movilidad que necesito.

Al regresar con la respectiva ropa puesta lo vi echados en la grama conversando amenamente, claro en los grupos de los antiguos (el sequito de Reiner, los sesos de cuero de siempre) y los nuevos (los próximos sesos de cuero) me acerque a ellos y todos giraron sus rostros y se colocaron de pie.

-Sera rápido y fácil, por lo menos para mí, correremos tantas vueltas a la pista como sus cuerpos puedan soportar, teniendo en cuenta que será harán en la pista de atletismo deberán soportar por lo menos un mínimo de 8 vueltas- La clara expresión de fastidio en sus rostros me demostró lo cansados que estaban todos no cualquiera soporta todo lo que le hemos hecho pasar pero dije que los haría sufrir desde un principio así que ¿Por qué cambiar de opinión ahora?-Todos al inicio de la pista comenzaremos a un ritmo medio pero continuo.

Sin más todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, solo basto un "ahora" de m parte para iniciar lo que sería una carrera pesada dado al nivel de agotamiento de sus cuerpos.

xxxx(눈_눈)xxxx

Para ser honesto no le daba a ninguno ni las 5 vueltas pero me llegaron a sorprender que todos cumplieran el mínimo de vueltas que quería, ahora sabía con que estaba trabajando y las personas que tengo a mi cargo, a mitad de la novena vuelta Franz, Thomas y Millius decidieron parar no estaban tan acostumbrados a correr, sus posiciones eran por costumbre offensive tackle o tackle ofensivo es una posición de línea ofensiva, Thomas era el de la izquierda y Franz el de la derecha mientras que Millius es defensive tackle, necesito ponerlos más en forma para que lleguen a ser duros como un muro o por lo menos para que no se vean tan palillos de madera frente a equipos contrarios, Bertholdt Fubar seria ahora el mariscal de campo mientras Reiner regresaba de su suspensión, Nack Teaz era wide receiver, Marlo Sand y Boris Feulner terminan de formar la línea ofensiva siendo los últimos offensive tackle, le dije adiós a Marlo y Boris al acabar la novena vuelta, Bertholdt soporto hasta la mitad de la onceava vuelta junto con Marco y Jean, habían pasado ya más de media hora desde que iniciamos y solo quedábamos tres, Connie, Eren y yo por supuesto, Connie resistió la treceava vuelta pero después colapso antes de marcar la catorceava, solo quedamos en pie Eren y yo, tenía mucha confianza al parecer ya que cuando vio que solo quedamos nosotros dos comenzó a correr a mi par ¿tan fácil cree que sería? Esta pista la he corrido como mil veces como para dejarme intimidar de él, tome la decisión de acelerar mi ritmo y lo que antes era un trote continuo se convirtió en un trote más exigente.

 _POV Hanji_

¿Levi acelero el ritmo? Jajaja ahora si esta interesante la cosa, su cara no la podía creer apenas se dio cuenta de que Eren estaba a su par el instinto competitivo de ese enano salió al flote y si antes tenía una cara de indiferencia en toda la carrera ahora veía pequeños rastros de interés como cuando competía en otras escuelas, te buscaron competencia enano~

-Oye ¿Qué tan idiota es tu amigo?-Sin apartar la vista de la imagen que tenía en frente me dirigí al chico rubio sentando a mi lado, pobre no paso a la segunda parte ni siquiera, al parecer también estaba concentrado al igual que yo en Levi Vs Eren ya que su gesto de desaprobación se vio interrumpido con un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar que me dirigía a él.

-Sinceramente… Mucho, le dije que no buscara esta clase de situaciones por eso es que…-Sin antes terminar se calló, oh con que ocultas algo ¿no? Jajaja nada se escapa de mi chico rubio similar a una muñeca que tenia de niña, aun la recuerdo era mi mejor sujeto de pruebas.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Está acostumbrado a meterse en futuros problemas? O solo es un perfecto idiota por naturaleza-Un risa por lo bajo del chico me confirmo un poco lo que comente.

-Si…Siempre se metete en este tipo de cosas, es como si lo llamara una voz en su cabeza-

-Una muy estúpida debo de agregar.-

-¿Eren? Es un completo idiota y ya saco a flotes su mejor cualidad-Gire el rostro para ver cómo se acercaba ese llamado Jean con Marco a cuestas de él y un fantasma… me equivoco, era Connie Jajaja ¿tanto le exigió que casi lo mata? No has cambiado nada enano.

-Jean no hables así de Eren-Ese fue Marco quien estaba recuperando una respiración normal después de casi sobre exponer sus pulmones

-Jean… tiene… razón-A duras penas el chico poda hablar ¿me pregunto por qué se rapara la cabeza?

-Sé que la tengo por eso al muy idiota lo expulsaron de Shingashina- ¿expulsión? ¿Eren? Oh ahora si quiero saber toda la historia.

-¡Jean! No deberías comentar ese tipo de cosas-Después de mantenerse callo al igual que yo, Armin se dispuso a defender a su amigo.

-No estoy mintiendo, él se buscó la expulsión, jamás debió de meterse con…

-¡El también ínsito a Eren! Sé que es impulsivo…-Giro su cabeza para ver de nuevo a la pista y por inercia todos también le seguimos la mirada, si antes lo consideraba idiota ahora era el triple de eso, ¿hace cuánto dejaron de trotar? Ahora solo los veía correr y la expresión de Levi solo podía decir una cosa "no dejare que este bastardo gane" la apuesta segura era para Levi pero los ojos de Eren solo demostraban determinación una que jamás vi antes.

-ha…Te falto suicida, a ese ritmo se terminara muriendo, sé que era el mejor de los cornerbacks pero no como para que se ponga a competir contra el capitán de atletismo-

-¿conerback? Eso explica el por qué ha soportado hasta esta altura de la carrera contra Levi-

 _Fin de POV Hanji_

El muy bastardo piensa que me intimidara…primero me pongo un traje de maid y voy a limpiarle la casa a Reiner con mi lengua, ha soportado mucho, incluso más que los de atletismo, ¿Por qué su estúpido empeño en seguir corriendo? No lo entiendo, es un perfecto idiota sin dudarlo ¿Qué cara tendrá? Lo divise con el rabillo del ojo, estaba tan sudado que una gota de sudor no duraba nada en su rostro para descender y chocar contra el suelo, su mandíbula estaba bien apretada y respiraba por la nariz como un animal que persigue a su presa, su ceño fruncido sin apariencia de querer cambiarlo y claro sus ojos, ¿brillaban? Me estaré volviendo loco ya a estas alturas de mi joven y corta vida… Un momento ¿desde cuándo aparto la vista de la pista? Me esa mirando, su gesto ya no está fruncido, ahora está más suave pero serio ¿me pregunto que pasara por su mente ahora? ¿Desde cuándo esta tan cerca de mí? No, mierda ¡yo soy quien me estoy inclinando! Termine de forma brusca todo contacto con él para ver que por segundos más en ese cruce, demasiado raro, de miradas nos pasamos de la curva para estrellarnos contra las gradas, claro tenía que bajar un poco la velocidad para no hacer una curva tan cerrada pero no me esperaba que el muy idiota que tengo a mi lado no se diera cuenta a tiempo sino cuando ya nos siento caer y comenzar a dar vueltas por fuera de la pista.

Después de dar un par de vueltas más y por fin parar, abrió los ojos cerrados por la inercia de la inminente caída… juro que lo voy a matar.

-Oi, imbécil, párate si valoras tu vida-claro tenía que terminar debajo de él, lo zarande un poco pero no respondía.

-¿Acaso estas sordo? Párate de una puta vez-Fue cuando me di cuenta de que él había recibido la mayoría del impacto, sus ojos no se abrían y todo el peso de su cuerpo estaba sobre mí, sentí un brazo de el en mi cabeza y otro que rodeaba mi cadera, me protegió de la caída.

-Sí que eres idiota…-

-Esperaba un… gracias por lo menos-Me sorprendí un poco cuando me di cuenta que comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Es tu culpa que hayamos caído, ahora que ya despertaste, quítate de encima-Esto comenzaba a fastidiarme

-Está bien… solo espera un poco-Sentí como mis pulmones agarraban un poco más de aire sin el peso innecesario de Eren, definitivamente recibió todo el impacto, sus brazos y piernas temblaban para ponerse en cuatro…Maldición, antes me valía mierda lo que le hubiese podido pasar pero al ver la clara abertura en su frente donde brotaba sangre y comenzaba a hincharse me hizo sentir un poco mal por el pobre idiota.

-Estas herido…Siéntate-Al parecer su cerebro no quedo echo puré con la caída, obedeció al instante.

-¿enserio? No lo sentí…-alzo su mano para palpar la herida para luego emitir un pequeño sonido de dolor y disgusto.

-No soy un mentiroso idiota, sangra y se está comenzando a inflamar-Aparte su mano de su frente antes de que continuara tocándose, a este paso se va a infectar.

-…Tu… ¿te encuentras bien?-levante una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

-El que esta sangrado eres tú y ¿me preguntas si estoy bien?-

-Digamos que… si fue mi culpa…-En un pequeño movimiento llevo su mano hasta su pie y se quitó el zapato, ahora entiendo el porqué de todo esto.

-Creí haber dicho que ataran bien sus zapatos pequeña mierda-Me separa de él dejándolo a un lado sentado en el suelo mientras sacudía mis ropas y me incorporaba de pie.

-Vaya pero que **enano** desagradecido, a pesar de que evite que estuvieses sangrando como yo-Señalo con un dedo su frente para restregarme su herida ya con sangre seca en él.

-Tú fuiste el idiota que quiso hacerlo y no me vengas con esas mierdas de chantaje emocional que no funcionan conmigo-

-Ah pero no vi quejarte cuando te aferraste a mí con tu cuerpo-Por fin se puso de pie, con un poco de dificulta, sus rodillas también estaban levemente raspadas.

-Tu… bastardo, hoy si te mueres-Con un impulso dirigí mu puño para asestar en su cara, le hubiese sacado más sangre de no ser por Hanji que lo freno.

-¡Levi! Oh estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¡gracias por salvarlo Eren! Me morirá si le ocurriera algo al enano-Solo obtuve un abrazo ahogador con giros de un lado a otro de parte de ella.

-¡Suéltame que ahora si le parto la cara!-comencé a forcejear por mi libertad

-jaja tan cariñoso ¿no Eren?-

-Si… bastante cariñoso-

-¡pero si estas herido! Debemos de llevarte a la enfermería-

-Lose puedo ir solo…

-¡Eren! Te dije que no hicieras tonterías dejándote guiar por tus impulsos-

-Armin son solo pequeños golpes, nada grave que no me haya hecho antes-

-Lo dices porque Mikasa no te asesinara a ti-

-No… solo me reprenderá con sus típicas charlas de madre-

-Eso no importa ahora, necesitas ayuda con tu herida-

-Lose pero… no sabemos dónde queda la enfermería-

-¡Nosotros los llevamos! Eso es lo menos que **Levi** puede hacer por ti-Y por fin me dejo respirar después de un buen golpe en las costillas.

-No tengo por qué ir, llévalos tu-comencé a caminar en dirección al vestidor de hombres para ser detenido por la mano de Hanji.

-Levi, todos vimos como Eren te protegió para que no salieras lastimado-Gire para verla y se encontraba con el semblante serio, muy raro en Hanji, sabía que tenía razón.

-Está bien, pero después de que los atienda la enfermera me largo-me zafe de su agarre para regresar junto con el idiota y Armin.

-¡eso es Levi! Algún día pensaras que no fue tan malo- Me proporciono un par de palmaditas en la espalda para cuando regresamos el idiota ya tenía de nuevo puesto su zapato.

-No queda tan lejos, solo síganos-

-Jaja tuvieron que moverla de lugar por las constantes peleas entre este pequeñín y Reiner-Le dirigí una mirada en señal de que cerrara la boca.

-No les interesa saber de mi vida, solo caminen-Sin esperar respuesta emprendí paso a la enfermería.

Sentía como me seguían por detrás, que día tan maravilloso ¿no? Ahora tengo que lavar mi ropa para asegurarme de que no quedase ninguna mancha, ese idiota me las pagara…bueno supongo que Hanji tendría razón en un futuro… _algún día pensare que no fue tan malo._

Referencias:

 **Offensive tackle:** estos 5 jugadores conforman la línea ofensiva. Se destacan por su envergadura y peso y sus siluetas no son nada atléticas, sin embargo son ágiles y fuertes. El objetivo de estos hombres es simplemente formar una barrera para que ningún hombre de la defensa les sobrepase y llegue hasta el quaterback o el portador del balón. En las jugadas de carrera, además de bloquear también se encargan de abrir huecos para que pueda pasar el corredor.

 **Defensive tackle:** conforman la línea defensiva, formada por dos de cada tipo. La función de estos hombres es la de sobrepasar a la línea ofensiva y llegar hasta el portador del balón. En las jugadas de carrera deben llegar hasta los running backs y derribarlos.

Quarterback, llamado también " **mariscal de campo** " en el ámbito hispanoamericano, es el jugador sobre el campo que recibe directamente las instrucciones del entrenador sobre la jugada que se va a realizar.

 **Cornerbacks:** son los hombres más **veloces** de la línea secundaria.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de comenzar a leer, quiero disculparme por la demora en actualizar, necesitaba darle prioridad a mis estudios que necesitaba y todo eso. Ahora algunas aclaraciones acerca de la historia (nótese que soy nueva en esto).

-Es ereri, Eren x Levi.

-Los personajes no son míos sino de Hajime Isayama.

Sin más, ignoren esto y comiencen a perder su tiempo con esta historia.

Después de haber guiado al idiota y a su amigo rubio a la enfermería toque la puerta para ver si se encontraba la enfermera de ese turno, al no recibir respuesta e intentar abrir la puerta para encontrarme de que esta estaba más que cerraba solté un bufido de molestia para dirigirme al trio de ojos que sentía a mis espaldas.

-Está cerrada y la enfermera no está-

-Yo iré por ella, Armin acompáñame- No pude objetar nada en contra cuando solo quedo polvo de su silueta mientras llevaba a rastras a ese pobre chico.

-… Uhm, creo que lo mejor será esperar-Centre mi vista en el que estaba herido, con sangre seca y vuelto un desastre y mi único acompañante en esos momentos.

-Vaya que observación tan brillante capitán obvio-

-¿Siempre eres así de gruñón? O solo es conmigo-Note cierta molestia en su tono de voz.

-Soy así con todos, no existe tal excepción además ¿Qué esperabas? Por tu culpa estamos aquí- Ya me estaba cansando de tantas discusiones en el día de hoy, no sé cuánto más podre soportar.

-No es mi culpa que te hayas quedando viéndome-

-No te estaba viendo, es solo que tu cara de idiota mientras corres me llamo la atención-

-Digas lo que digas, sabemos que me quedaste viendo…uhg-Vi cómo se inclinó a un costado de su cuerpo emitiendo una pequeña queja.

-Dejaremos eso para después, ahora quítate la camisa-Me acerque para quedar de frente al él.

-No es necesario que lo hagas…-No podía erguirse como antes, sea lo que sea le dolía mucho como para evitar una postura erecta.

-Se ve que te duele, deja la terquedad a un lado para ver qué ocurre-Estire una mano en dirección al final de su camisa y comenzar a levantarla un poco recibiendo un manotón por parte de Eren.

-¡Te dije que no es necesario! Solo fue un pequeño dolor, nada fuera de lo normal-Tome mi mano para sobarla y mirarlo directo a los ojos enfrentándolo, comenzando una pelea de miradas que era más que obvio quien ganaría.

-Mientes, si no es "nada" párate derecho-

-…E-esta bien-Su pobre intento solo era mayor confirmación de que le dolía un costado de su cuerpo.

-… ¿Y bien? Dije derecho no chueco, no estas mal formado idiota-Pude ver como su manzana de adán se movía, tragando duro.

-Se paciente…-Realmente era o muy masoquista o muy terco para ceder ante su dolor- ¡ah! –Y otra vez se desplomo a un costado de su cuerpo poniendo las manos en el área herida, bingo ya se mejor dónde está.

-Bien, ahora que demostré mi punto, súbete la camisa-Acerque mi mano otra vez mientras el retrocedía con recelo, paciencia Levi paciencia.

-… Solo promete que no harás presión o lo tocaras muy fuerte-No lo haría, todavía no ha superado a Hanji.

-Lo prometo, ahora… Por favor, subiré la camisa-Tome el borde de la camisa y la levante de poco a poco y a mitad de camino me freno mi mano tomándome la muñeca deteniendo cualquier movimiento, juro que lo voy a matar un día de estos.

-Prefiero hacerlo por mí mismo- Vi como su mano viajo temblorosa hasta alzar todo el costado de su camisa, bien eso no sanara por mucho tiempo y de seguro le quedara una cicatriz.

-… ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está?- Era notorio el miedo en sus palabras, no lo culparía, que la punta de una roca se te entierre en tu cuerpo y todavía permanezca allí no es para celebrar.

-Podría estar peor…-Paso de "tengo mucho miedo para ver" a "no me jodas y dime que es".

-Está bien, al parecer se te enterró la punta de una roca y todavía la tienes en su lugar, esta inflamado y con sangre seca alrededor para que un hilillo comience a descender manchando la parte superior de tus pantalones-

-Gracias por ser tan específico… supongo-

-Como sea, si Hanji no se apresura se te va a infectar y te dará gangrena pudriendo tu piel desde dentro para comenzar a tomar un negro pus-

-… No me pasara eso, no intentes asustarme-Sus labios decían eso, pero su expresión estaba cagada del miedo.

-Puede que no hoy, ¿esperamos a mañana?-¿Debería de dejar de joderlo? Nah, sus caras me hacen gracia.

-¿S-será que Hanji se demorara trayendo a la enfermera?- Pobre ingenuo, a todas estas…

-No lose, esta es la hora de su almuerzo, ya puedes soltarme por cierto-Moví mi muñeca que todo este tiempo se mantuvo aferrada en su mano.

-¿uhm?.. Oh, disculpa, no lo note…-Vi cómo se tornó un poco rojizo el lugar donde estaba su mano, estúpida piel tan blanca.

A lo lejos puede escuchar un resonar de pasos muy acelerados al decir verdad.

-¡NO TE MUERAS TODAVIA ERES MUY JOVEN!-

-… - ¿pero qué? ¿Muriendo?... Que le habrá dicho Hanji para interrumpir el almuerzo de esa pobre mujer, mas tarde le dará indigestión.

-¡Eren! ¿Sigues con vida?-

-¿P-por qué no habría de estarlo?-Hanji se acercó a nosotros mientras el amigo rubio de Eren venía detrás de ella muriéndose por un poco de aire en sus pulmones.

-Te quedaste a solas con Levi- Estire mi pierna para moverla hacia un lado chochando con la espinilla de Hanji y verla caer en su cintura.

-Todavía no puede morir, lo necesito vivo-Su mirada se posiciono sobre mi afilando los ojos en busca del porqué de mis palabras.

-No pienses mal gafas de mierda, es lo más decente que he visto correr por lo que nos será muy útil si queremos sacar su torpe deporte adelante- Apoye mis manos en el piso para levantarme y sacudirlas por el polvo que se adhirió a ellas.

-ja ja ya me quedo claro Levi-

-¿Qué le has dicho a la enfermera para que viniera tan rápido?- Sin darme cuenta nos alejamos un poco, Eren era revisado como loco por la enfermera, sus movientes eran rápidos y desesperados, tendí mi mano para ayudar a levantar a la bolsa de carne llamada Hanji.

-Gracias enanin~… Solo le dije que Eren había recibido un disparo-

-Al parecer funciono, por tu culpa la mujer va a tener indigestión después del susto-

-Lo más probable, aunque me siento mal por haber hecho correr tanto a Armin-

-Por tu culpa su tobillo tardara más en sanarse-Fue cuando estrello una mano en su frente lo que me dio a entender que se le había olvidado por completo.

-Claro, eso explicaba por qué se quejaba más que mujer con 5 años de casada-

-Como sea, al parecer aquí no nos necesitan más… Por cierto, ¿Qué horas son?-Hoy es lunes, eso significa solo una cosa.

-Hmm…-Mire ansioso la pantalla de su celular cuando lo sacó del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, ¿Qué carajos es eso en su salva pantalla?

-Oh, es mi nuevo parasito favorito-Es escalofriante cuando a veces puede leer los pensamientos, como siempre no esperes nada normal por parte de Hanji-Son las 6:30 p.m, ¿Por qué la…

-¡Puta madre!-Ahora era yo quien se estrellaba la mano contra la frente

-Hoy es lunes…JAJAJAJA ¡enano se te hizo tarde!-

-¡Lo se maldición! Mientras llego al departamento y me arreglo acabare a eso de las…

-9:25, te demoraras un poco más si pausas por un x cosa-

-Acabare tarde, muerto, sudando y apestando-Cabreado quedaría pequeño para describir como me siento ahora.

-Yo que tú me apresuro, el ultimo autobús sale a las 7 y tienes que buscar tus cosas y cambiarte, mi habitación tiene mejor estado que tu-¿Tan mal estaba? Joder y hablamos de que su habitación es una zona de desastre por la cual pasaron las próximas guerras mundiales y las pasadas también.

-Mierda, no tengo tiempo, tengo que correr o sino me quedara aquí hasta el amanecer-

-Puede que el señor del aseo te deje quedar, total, ¿no son muy amigos?-

-¿Rafael? Me ha ayudado en varias cosas como cual desinfectante es mejor y que encerar en piso por lo menos una vez por semana ayuda a que el polvo sea más fácil de barrer pero no podría, Kaney lo reprendería y no se lo merece-No se extrañen era un buen sujeto, a pesar de su edad avanzada sabe cómo dejar estos pisos relucientes.

-Entonces ¡corre, Levi, corre!-Su prospecto de porras fue la señal necesaria para que saliera de allí como si hubiese descuento en el pasillo de productos de limpieza y de regalo te llevabas una escoba gratis y una cortesía por todo el detergente que necesites por los próximos 5 meses.

Pase al lado del torpe que no sabe acatar una orden, la pobre lisiada rubia y Petra la enfermera que se ganara sin duda una indigestión.

Cruce el campo en menos de un minuto para llegar a los vestidores y buscar mi casillero.

-301, 301, ¿!donde mierda te metiste?! ... ah, ya lo vi-

Saque la pequeña llavecita de mis shorts deportivos ingresándola en el candado.

-¡Colabora que no tengo tiempo para que me traiciones!-¿Nunca les paso que metieron la llave en la cerradura pero tuvieron que sacarla varias veces por que no encaja pero al último intento igual al primero funciono? Puerca vida mía que ahora me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Ya, al fin se abrió!-Saque el uniforme perfectamente doblado y mis zapatos junto con mi bolso, muy masculino cabe recalcar, metí todo en su lugar y me colgué a los hombros el bolso pasando los brazos por ambos…del… la… como sea, no tengo tiempo para recordar su nombre, la cosa que sujeta al bolso y te lo cuelgas en los hombros.

Tome un desvió por el final del campo para encontrarme con unas cercas.

-No hay de otra, espero que no haya cámaras-

Camine unos pasos en reversa.

-Kaney si ves esto… Culpa a Eren-

Tome todo el impulso que pudieran darme mis piernas y emprender una carrera y saltar justo antes de quedar estrellado a la cerca como huevo, me ayude de mis brazos que lograron sujetar la cima y jalar hacia abajo llevando el cuerpo en dirección contraria resbalando un poco por mis tennis y, posiblemente, dejando marcas de mi calzando por toda la cerca.

-Solo… un poco más-

Con el último esfuerzo de mis brazos logre subir y dejar todo mi torso del otro lado y dejaba que mi pelvis recibiera el peso para tomar un respiro.

-Bien, ahora las piernas-

Con cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado adelante y perder el equilibrio pase mi pierna derecha hacia el otro lado de la cerca, mis bolas pagaron el precio de tal decisión.

-¡ngh!... tch, dolerá el rose después-

Pase todo el cuerpo hacia el otro lado, milagrosamente sin caerme de jeta en el proceso, pero ahora me encontraba guindando como mono en una rama, mire hacia abajo en busca de algo sube sobre que caer, por un lado tenia los botes de basura de la escuela por el otro tenia los arbusto.

Mi día fue una mierda desde el principio, todo lo que empieza bien termina bien, mi caso fue muy el contrario, por un error de cálculos termine cayendo de espaldas en la basura.

Me revolqué un poco quejándome del dolor llevándome una mano instintivamente a mí espalda, ¿sobre qué mierda había caído? ¿Y por qué esta mojado? Entonces se me paso por mi mente todos los objetos corto punzante que conocía… latas, la vida mostraba piedad con mi alma mortal.

-Maldito que tenía que beber en lata y dejar contenido todavía en ella…-Después de asegurarme que viviría un día mas, con ayuda de mis manos y brazos quede en cuatro gateando hasta el lado más cercano del contenedor de basura pasando mis piernas primero por fuera del bote y después el resto del cuerpo. Nota mental, doy asco como delincuente.

Recordando el porqué de toda esta estúpida idea, comencé a cojear de una pierna y tratar de caminar lo más rápido posible a la estación más cercana.

Otra muestra de piedad de la vida, el bus estaba por irse pero logre alcanzarlo, el conductor abrió las puertas pero me detuvo cuando subí el segundo escalón.

-Niño, no puedes subir de ese modo-

-¿Por qué no? Tengo el dinero suficiente para el pasaje-

-Aunque pudieras comprar toda la compañía, apestas, ¿de qué basurero saliste?-Del que queda a unas pocas cuadras de aquí.

-¿y? no puedo hacer nada al respecto-

-Bueno, puedes hacer algo-Siendo honesto, no entendí el mensaje, son hasta poco después cuando hizo un ademan con la cabeza señalando la fuente que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, la vida es cruel, te muestra piedad y después te la arrebata humillándote.

-Debe de ser una puta broma si piensa que me meteré en esa asquerosa fuente-

-Entonces no puedes subir, prefiero la queja de un pasajero a la de todo un bus entero, espera aquí hasta que mi turno nocturno me reemplace y pase por ti dentro de una hora, dos si decide "distraerse" de casualidad-No sé a quién odiar más, si este bastardo o al otro bastardo que me salvo de una caída mucho peor de lo que debió ser.

-Maldición… está bien, espere, sino, juro que le arrojo una piedra a sus vidrios-

Tragando mi orgullo y mandando mi dignidad a lo más recóndito de mi subconsciente, respire hondo cuando tenía la fuente enfrente de mí.

-Vamos Levi, se te está haciendo más tarde-

Me agache para desamarrar mis tennis, dejando mi mochila en el suelo y justo cuando pensaba quitarme la camisa escucho la voz del bastardo del bus.

-¡Niño si tus ropas apestan sigues sin subir!-

No hice más que mostrarle el dedo medio en señal de total molestia.

-Acabemos con esto-Entre primero un pie, el agua estaba más fría que el alma de mi profesor de física, pase el otro y comencé lo que fue el "baño" más extraño y humillante de mi vida, observe que estaba decente como para poder cumplir con las exigencias de ese mal nacido y salí con la frente en alto, molesto, mojado de pies a cabeza, cabreado, queriendo matar a Eren.

Tome mis tennis y mi mochila del suelo para caminar hacia al bus.

-¿y bien? ¿Así estoy mejor para ti?-Odie su expresión burlona, no tengo monos en la cara, por el contrario lo estoy torturando con la mirada matarlo sería muy fácil y bondadoso, quiero que sufra.

-S..si, así está mejor, puedes subir-

Bote un suspiro y me adentre en el bus sin antes pagarle claro está, todos los pasajeros no pasaron por alto mi estado, claro que no apreciaron el espectáculo en primera fila, había caras de burla en su mayoría otras sorprendidas y por lo menos un par discretas, me senté al fondo de todos los asientos dejando un camino de gotas atrás.

Mi trasero se la paso resbalando prácticamente todo el recorrido.

xxxx(눈_눈)xxxx

Por fin llegamos a la estación que quedaba enfrente del edificio donde residía, con los tennis puestos y mochila al hombro baje, estaba húmedo la brisa que me proporcionaba la ventana ayudo a cercarme, cruce la calle y empuje la puerta principal del edificio, no salude ni siquiera a la recepcionista, no merecía mi mal humor, seguí derecho hacia el ascensor y visualice el reloj en la pared, con todo el espectáculo de antes me he ganado media hora más tarde.

-Acábate día de mierda de una buena vez-

Presione el número cuatro en el tablero del ascensor, me arrecoste en la pared para cerrar los ojos y tratar de relajarme un poco cuando por fin el ascensor me indico que llegamos al cuarto piso los abrí y tomar mis últimas fuerzas para lo que venía.

Me dirigí al final del pasillo y saque las llaves del departamento de atrás del bolsillo de mi mochila, por fortuna no tuve que pasar por ninguna traición y entro a la primera, todo estaba oscuro, vivía solo y no tenía mascotas, solo un par de plantas que estaban en el balcón, antes de entra me quite los zapatos, se preguntaran porque esto, es una costumbre japonesa que adopte dado que así no entraba tanta suciedad y polvo, en pocas palabras mi piso se mantenía más limpio de lo normal, me saque las medias y pise el suelo descalzo para caminar hasta mi habitación.

Encendí el luz y deje todo a un lado, me saque todo la ropa, ventajas de vivir solo puedo estar desnudo cuando se me dé la gana sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, tome otro cambio con unos bóxer limpios, mire el reloj digital en mi mesa de dormir.

7:55 p.m.

-Acabare a las 10, antes si pongo de mí…-

xxxx(눈_눈)xxxx

 _POV Hanji_

Nunca cambiaria, con los años sigue siendo el mismo, cuando por fin su pequeño cuerpo salió de todo mi campo visual regrese con las personas que estaban no hace mucho con nosotros.

-¿Y cómo esta Eren?-Dije lo más inocentemente que puede, que farsa.

-Hanji, ¡dijiste que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte!-Aunque se enoje, su cara no pierde la amabilidad característica de Petra.

-jaja lo siento, exagere un poco-Lleve una mano detrás de mi cabeza para aparentar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Eren?-Me agache hasta la altura donde estaban todos, poco más arriba del suelo.

-Relativamente bien, solo que con grandes raspones, muy profundos por eso la sangre seca-

-Hm… disculpe señorita ¿Petra? Pero no ha visto esto-Y entonces Eren se alzó la camisa mostrando lo que era muy similar a una cortada con algo incrustado en ella, .god, ¡denle un par de días y cero cuidados y tiene una gangrena de seguro!, debe de ser maravilloso poder experimentar con una muestra tan cerca pero a Petra no le callo muy bien la noticia.

-¡Por Dios Eren! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste eso?!-

-Bueno, es algo gracioso je je…-

-Salvo a Levi de caerse de una manera muy chistosa contra la grama del campo-ups, otra vez mi boca floja.

-¡Hanji!-Ese fue el reproche de Eren, oh vamos, nadie nunca ha hecho eso por Levi.

-¿Enserio? Vaya es… realmente amable de tu parte, um… supongo jaja-

-¿amable? ¡El chico esta vuelto nada!-

-¡Hanji!-No te avergüences Eren, eres…

-Un héroe-Uy, Petra se me adelanto.

-¿Lo cree? No fue nada realmente…-

-Por el contrario, hiciste algo que nunca nadie había hecho por Levi-Entonces Petra le dio una de sus comunes sonrisas llenas de amabilidad y dulzura.

-Petra tiene razón, lo que hiciste por el enano fue nuevo para el-

-No lo sabía…Por cierto ¿Por qué se fue tan rápido?-Jaja pequeño Eren, necesitas conocer el lado obsesivo compulsivo de Levi y como si fuera una rara conexión Petra y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Hoy es lunes- La confusión se extendió en todo el rostro de Eren que giro su cara para ver a un igual de confundido Armin, le debo unas disculpas.

-¿Y? Mañana es martes-

-Jajaja buena esa, pero no-

-¿Entonces que tiene que ver que hoy sea lunes?-Petra y yo nos miramos por un momento para reírnos por lo bajo como si debiera ser lo más obvio en este mundo.

-Hoy le toca sacudir-

Gracias por tenerme paciencia en este tiempo que no pude actualizar, está realmente ocupada con todo, como recompensa por la espera subí en estos días mi primer one shoot, espero les guste el capítulo, ¡Gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia! –Hace una pequeña reverencia- les deseo una buena semana.

Ah por cierto, jeta en mi país es como decir boca pero de una forma más cómica y vulgar.


	4. Chapter 4

Hace cuánto tiempo ¿no? Jaja… -se aclara la garganta- Bueno sé que sonara mal y seré directa, el one shoot se borró T-T y estoy en proceso de volver a escribirlo todo desde un principio así que agradecería su paciencia.

Bueno con respecto a la historia que están a punto de leer… -inserte voz de locutor de TV- en este nuevo episodio Eren y Levi tendré un poco más de cercanía y aprenderá uno más del otro pero algo o alguien se interpondrá en sus caminos, adelante y pasen para ver esta bizarra historia que se me ocurrió una vez en el baño.

* * *

 _POV Levi_

…

-suspiro- Por fin acabe a pesar de que termine en tiempo record…-gire la cabeza para ver el reloj digital en la pared- es tarde.

Eche el cuerpo contra el sofá como si la vida se me fuese en ello, no podía evitarlo termine cansado y para sorpresa me encuentro con que terminaron de traer mis cosas los de la mudanza, claramente no las deje en sus cajas solo Dios sabe cuándo volvería a tener tiempo, como sea logre organizar y limpiar la casa y apenas son las 10:30 p.m, solo doy gracias que no tengo ninguna tarea sino me mato ahora mismo.

Cerré los ojos por unos momentos para "descansar la vista"… Ojala esa mierda de cerrar los ojos por unos minutos no se convirtieran en ¡una puta hora completa! Y heme aquí fastidiado con mi maldita suerte en todo el día porque ahora son las 11:30 estoy más sucio que como estaba mi casa antes, apesto como los cerebros de cuero después del entrenamiento y no he comido absolutamente nada como desde la mañana ya que dudo que la mitad de la manzana verde que le robe a la lunática cuente como comida ni siquiera como algo completo, a ver si tengo suerte y no se me contagia sus asquerosos gérmenes.

Levante el trasero del sofá y me dirigí directo al baño, en el camino me despoje de todas las ropas ya sucias así que solo tuve que abrir la regadera para que la puta agua saliera ¡jodidamente fría!

-¡ahh! Mierda esta d..demasiado fría-Intente buscar un pequeño rastro de calor abrazándome pero simplemente era inútil, de seguro ya faltaban 15 para las 12, se me olvido cerrar la puerta del baño y todo el fresco lo puedo sentir en mi culo sin mencionar la pequeña ventana que se encuentra hasta arriba en el baño que está de más decir que la maldita también está abierta.

-Vaya día de mierda el mío ¿acaso este es mi castigo por tantos espejos rotos?- Me di cuenta de hasta donde estaba yendo mi cabeza con todo eso de las supersticiones – Es siquiera ridículo y en dado caso, Reiner tendría que tener esta suerte no yo.

Desechando la absurda idea tome un profundo respiro para lo siguiente que venía, vamos Levi puedes hacerlo no es más que agua fría a las casi 12 de la noche no puede ser tan malo, ya preparado mentalmente forme puños con mis manos mientras aguantaba la respiración y metía todo mi cuerpo en el chorro de agua.

Hubiese transcurrido como un baño normal igual a todos en mi vida pero tengamos en cuenta de dos cosas, la primera jamás me he bañado a estas horas de la noche y la segunda mi tan poca tolerancia al frio da como resultado que en estos momentos este temblando cual hojita en medio de un huracán.

Por fin acabo el mal rato… pero es mi día de mala suerte así que ahora tendré que salir desnudo y mojado para buscar la toalla que deje en mi habitación y se me paso traerla conmigo, todo esto me está dando dolor de cabeza.

-También se me olvido prender las luces del apartamento y no veo una mierda- Tuve que ir palpando con las manos por donde iba caminado hasta encontrar la perilla de mi habitación, abrí y todo estaba en penumbra.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde deje la..- No, los hombres no lloran menos por esto tan bizarro como golpearse el dedo chiquito del pie contra la cama.

-tch…que más puede faltarle a esto-Agarre la toalla y comencé a secarme como si con esos todo este día se me ira de los pensamientos.

No tuve ningún otro percance después de eso si es que alguien haya afuera quiere seguir sabiendo de mis desgracias y las está disfrutando.

-por fin poder dormir algo para levantarme hoy dentro de un rato, bien ya la alarma esta puesta para las cinco en punto y apenas son las doce y veinte así que podré dormir casi cuatro horas y media, no está nada mal en comparación con todo lo de hoy-

Deje que nada de eso me preocupara y me dispuse a dormir.

…

-¡achooo!-Me sorbí un poco la nariz, creo que tengo la garganta un poco áspera.

xxxx(눈_눈)xxxx

 _POV Hanji._

-ahhh~ pero que bonita mañana los pájaros cantan, las flores se abren, el sol brilla y esos chicos de haya están molestando a otro… ¿¡ahhhhhh!?-No pude evitarlo mis piernas se movieron por si solas, odio ese tipo de situaciones cuando las personas se aprovechan de otras por creer o sentirse superiores.

-¡oe, tu idiota! ¿¡qué crees…-

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-¿ah? Tuve que parpadear para darme cuenta de que alguien se me adelanto, vaya este chico las quiere hacer de héroe o está un idiota.

-¡Eren! No corras de pronto de ese modo sabes que no soy del todo atlético- jaja pobre, solo corrió un poco y esta tan rojo y ahogándose.

-Lo siento Armin pero no tolero este tipo de situaciones- Ohhh esto será interesante.

-¡Pero! Si te ven de nuevo peleando con otros estudiantes volveremos a lo mismo en…-

-¡Calla Armin! No recuerdes eso en esta situación- ¿uhm? ¿Volver? Exactamente a qué… Jaja al aparecer nuestro "héroe" tiene un secreto~, ahora si me interesas un poco más Eren.

-Eren, basta, si Grisha se entera…-

-¡tampoco menciones eso Mikasa! Me ayudaran o solo traerán ese tipo de cosas en estos momentos- ¿Grisha? No debo de olvidar ese nombre, jaja debería de agradecer por los buenos indicios que me dieron, ¡oh cierto! Ahora que veo a Mikasa, ¿Dónde está el enano?

-… Entiendo, ustedes, déjenlo ahora- Ehh definitivamente es una Ackerman que cambio de aura más sombrío puedo percibir.

-¿haaa? ¿Quiénes son ustedes mocosos?-

-¡De seguro son nuevos, creo que los vi en la ceremonia!-

-JAJAJA ¿realmente tienen los huevos para enfrentarnos?-

-¡por supuesto! No haces más que abusar de ese chico de allí, no tolerare que esto siga-

-¿y quién eres tu bastardo como para creer que puedes hablarme de ese modo- Mierda no me di cuenta antes pero son más de los que pensé.

-Eren, recuerda ese maldito nombre infeliz-ahhh pensé que sería más dramático si decía su apellido pero… parece no querer retroceder.

-¡Golpéalo de una vez para acabar con esto!-

-Ponle una mano encima y te cortare en pedazos pequeña mierda- JAJAJAJAJA toda una Ackerman sin dudas, ¡cierto el enano! Ahhh Levi donde estarás esto se está poniendo bueno.

-No te metas preciosa, no quisiera dañar un lindo rostro como el tuyo… además, mira ese cuerpo, tu y yo podríamos pasarla bastante bien juntos-

-…Oe, deja a mi hermana en paz hijo de perra- ¿¡ehhhhhh?! Y este cambio de aura en él es… más serio pero se escucha más amenazador, podría jurar que cada palabra la dice en un gruñido, tengo que ir esto se está saliendo de control.

-A donde crees que vas, suficiente tengo con que Mikasa esté involucrada como para ir a ver por otro culo más-

-¡Wuaaa! ¡Levi!-

-Tch… espera no piensa en venir a…-

-¿¡En donde estabas enano?! Me preocupe por ti y…¿eh?-Creo que no está respirando en este punto ya debería de estar forcejeando para que lo suelte.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué ese estado tan demacrado?-Nos separe completamente para verlo mejor, se ve terrible.

-¿Jamás has visto a alguien resfriado gafas de mierda?- Esto es muy raro, el no tiende a ser enfermizo entonces ¿Por qué esta así?

-Si pero en ti… es muy raro-Esta blanco como un papel, bueno mucho más de lo que es el, y se nota que ha sorbido mucho por la nariz y se ha limpiado varias veces, su nariz esta roja.

-Te explico luego por ahora limítate a seguirme…Si Kaney se entera que Mikasa estuvo en una pelea y yo estaba cerca para ayudarla y no lo hice, me jodera buena parte del primer semestre-

-De acuerdo-

»»»»»»»»»»

 _POV Levi_

No bastaba con amanecer resfriado en la mañana ahora también tenía que ver por el culo de Mikasa y para colmo está el idiota de Eren.

-¿ah? Acaso piensas que te obedeceré bastardo, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-

-Tu tampoco, será mejor que la dejes a ella y ese chico sino quieres que esto se ponga peor-Entonces están saliendo, que fastidio incluso siendo novios el imbécil ha dejado que esto se alargue más de lo necesario.

-¡ya basta, te golpeare maldito hijo de perra insolente!-

-¡Eren!-

-¡Oe! Detén esta mierda innecesaria-

-¿tú que haces aquí?-Tch… desagradecida.

-cállate, más bien ¿tú qué haces metida en esto? Si Kaney se entera…-

-No me interesa, puedo cuidarme sola-Eso lo tengo claro idiota.

-Me importa una mierda que digas eso, lo hago por mí, no quiero que me joda en todo el primer semestre, ahora vete Mikasa-

-No pienso dejar a Eren-Pudiste conseguirte algo mejor.

-Deja de complicarme esto… tu, bastardo, deberías de protegerla mejor que clase de patético novio eres-

-E..ren no es mi…-

-¿Acaso no puedes hacer algo tan simple como callarte? Y ese sonrojo dice otra cosa… como sea, no vine aquí por su relación… en cambio-Tome del cuello de la camisa al maldito que empezó esta mierda.

-Solo lo diré una vez, no estoy para que me jodan los huevos así que largo de aquí de una buena puta vez-

-¡Ja! Como si fuera a hacerle caso a alguien de tu…-Por supuesto que no deje terminar la frase, de un buen cabezazo logre romperle la nariz.

-Bien si quieres seguir con esta mierda…-Alce mi pierna derecha para dejarla caer de bruces cerca de su cara, agachándome hasta quedar de rostro con él, supe que esto acabaría pronto.

-¡wuaaa! ¿¡E..estás loco?! ¡casi me rompes la cara!-

-Falle una vez intencionalmente pero acertare el otro bastardo-

-N..no pienses…¡que con eso me logras inti…-

-Cállate, eres muy ruidoso, intimidar no son mis planes…veamos si puedo cortarte los brazos y piernas para ver cuánto chilla el cerdo-

-¡D..dejalo! Es nuevo y no sabe con quién se está metiendo-

-Ya veo…-Me alejo totalmente de el para regresar con los demás.

-E..esto no se quedara así ¡me pagaras esta humillación!-

-…-Solo falto eso para tomar impulso y darle una buena patada directo en la quijada para ver si callaba de puta vez- Te lo dije, haces mucho ruido igual que un cerdo, me duele la cabeza de solo escucharte-Les di al espalda para dirigirme a mis espectadores y la gafas de mierda- De nada querida prima, defiéndela mejor pequeña mierda, con esa expresión serás presa fácil para los demás Armin…-comencé a caminar pasando al lado de Hanji tomándola del cuello de la camisa para hacer que se mueva- y tú, nos vamos, tengo dolor de cabeza por tanto alboroto innecesario.

-¡E..espera Levi!-

-¿Qué?-La solté del cuello para verla mejor a los ojos.

-Sé que lo hiciste por ti y un cero coma cinco por ciento por Mikasa pero el chico a quien estaban molestado lo hemos dejado de lado-A veces me veía involucrado en este tipo de situaciones con Hanji y Erwin, está loca tiene una aberración cuando ve al más débil siendo tratado como es, lo último de la cadena.

-…-Emití un claro suspiro cansado, Hanji no será la única que me joda con este estúpido sentido de la justicia por mano propia-Mira hacia haya Zoe, ellos se están encargando de el así que ya no nos necesitan más-Meterse en este tipo de situaciones por alguien que no conoces, alguien quien no es tu amigo, poner en riesgo el bienestar de quienes realmente lo son e involucrar a terceros…Es molesto que lo hagas ¿sabías?, como sea espero que no lo vuelas hacer Eren pero aun así respeto el que quieras ayudar a quien es desdichado solo por eso te ayude esta vez.

-¿ah?... jaja así es Levi-No sonrías como si estuvieras con ellos- Realmente estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo Levi…

-¿De qué hablas?-Tampoco te quedes perdida viendo hacia ellos mientras me hablas.

-Eren, ese chico… No notaste cuando el otro sujeto quiso meterse con Mikasa, al principio se veía bastante torpe y pensé que no tenía ni idea de que hacer solo estar dispuesto a golpear al tipo si tomaba la iniciativa de la pela, simplemente actuó…-

-Bajo sus propios impulsos, lose también lo vi-

-Pero cuando involucro a Mikasa su aura se tornó más seria y calmada, no hablo de una calma en buen plan sino aquella que viene cuando sabes que morirás y estas a segundos de que la muerte venga por ti, una calma que te come por dentro, que busca consumir tu paz dejándote en la desesperación y el miedo y ¡eso no fue todo! Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y los de Eren se tornaron más salvajes, como los de una bestia a punto de atacar, cual lobo alfa protegiendo a su manada, estaba dispuesto a jugársela todo sin vacilar sin temer a las consecuencias-

-También vi eso, esa ridícula determinación que tiene lo meteré en problemas y no puedo darme el lujo que de todos los imbéciles él se vea tocado por las jodederas de Kaney-

-ohhhhh~ ¿acaso será que Levi está mostrando interés en Eren?-

-Pero que mierdas estas…-Me callo de golpe, odio cuando hacia eso, asaltarte sorprendiéndote mientras te mira fijamente a escasos centímetros de tu cara-Largo que invades mi espacio personal.

-humm… Levi, realmente viste todo ¿no?-Porque sale con estas mierdas.

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho o acoso e..estas…¡achoo!- Y con eso rompimos contacto sin mencionar que ahora probablemente se resfrié al tener todos mis mocos y gérmenes por toda su cara empañado sus lentes.

-…-¿eh? Porque no se mueve.

-Oe, Hanji deja de poner esa cara idiota y muestra señales de vida inteligente o por lo menos de vida- No me digas que… está temblando.

-L..levi…t..tengo tus…g..g..g..gérmenes-Tengo que salir rápido de aquí, este lugar ya no es más seguro.

-Hanji si estás pensando en montar otro de tus numeritos en frente de todos por la vida de Erwin que te tiras francés-Algunos centímetros no vendrían mal, retroceder a lo que venía era la mejor opción.

-f..frances…L..levi…sus g..g..germenes-

-Zoe no hagas esto…-

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Mierda, es demasiado tarde para retroceder.

-¡TENGO LOS GERMENES DE LEVI! –

-¡Callate! Estas asustando a todos-

-¡sus gérmenes! ¡Podre experimentar con ellos en mi laboratorio! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Creare un virus nunca antes visto! Será…jajajaja-Que estado más patético, babeando por micro seres que no deberían de estar jodiendome la vida.

-¡SERA LA INOVACION EN EL CAMPO BACTEOROLOGICO! Y PODRE…-

-¡Dije que te callaras maldita sea!-

-Hanji, por favor, guarda la compostura estamos en un lugar lleno de personas-Por fin se calló, gracias calvo una vez más te la debo.

-¡ohh! ¡Erwin! Pensé que llegarías dentro de unos días mas-

-Llegue antes ya que decidí adelantar el vuelo, tanto tiempo en Australia se vuelve aburrido-Me acerque con paso calmado hacia ellos.

-¡Me alegro de que hayas tenido un buen vuelo! ¡ah! ¡Pero más importante Erwin! Tengo los… humm gemms um mnmi-

-Si puede escucharlos desde la entrada, al parecer Levi no te puede mantener a raya sin mí-

-tch… no digas estupideces llegaste antes de que pudiera callarla-

-déjame adivinar pensabas darle una patada en el estómago ¿no?-

-…-

-Jaja no has cambiado tus métodos Levi a pesar de que te he dicho que la violencia no es lo mejor-

-Funciona con todos además no es violencia es…-

-Disciplina, lose lose… nunca cambiaras-Extendió una de sus manos en señal de que lo ayudase a levantarse ya que tuve que agacharse para taparle la boca a Hanji que estaba todavía de rodillas, temblando y como si le hubiese llegado el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

-Bien, entre mejor lo aceptes me ahorrare problemas-

-Entiendo Levi… por cierto además de eso quiero decir dos cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-Entonces sentí que su mano se posó en la coronilla de mi cabeza inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia abajo.

-Primero, estas más bajo desde que me fui a Australia-Este hijo de perra no lo preguntaba, lo estaba afirmando.

-Erwin maldito… realmente quieres llegar hasta **ese** punto-Al parecer fue claro mi amenaza ya que retiro todo contacto para erguirse nuevamente.

-Pienso que es demasiado pronto para recibir un golpe cerca de mi hígado-

-Que bien que veles por tu propia salud y acá el único que crece ¡10 putos centímetros más en un ridículo viaje de no más dos meses eres tú!-Si, yo no he crecido ni un centímetro y me suicido como baje un milímetro más.

-Entonces eso debe de ser-Se aclaró la garganta para seguir supongo- Segundo, ¿Cómo fue que te resfriaste? Tú no eres enfermizo.

-Lose… es una larga historia, trae a ese saco de carne desperdiciador de oxigeno que no repetiré la misma historia dos veces-

xxxx(눈_눈)xxxx

-Levi-

-¿hm?-

-¿Podrías ayudarme a arreglar las cosas en mi departamento hoy en la tarde?-

-¿y por qué tendría que hacer semejante cosa que se nota que es tu trabajo?-Continúe metiendo las cosas en mi mochila para irme a mi "castigo" dándole la espalda a Erwin.

-De camino al instituto vi que en la tienda hay descuentos en el pasillo de limpieza-

-Eso no funcionara además…-

-Levi, necesito de tu ayuda sabes que después todo se volverá peor-Maldita mala costumbre de asaltar a las personas por detrás poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros mientras termina de hablarles en el oído.

-Si me dejaras terminar idiota sabrías el por qué no puedo hacerlo-Con un movimiento me lo saque de encima, no sé si gano fuerza en el viaje a Australia o el resfriado estaba avanzando y me está afectando mucho más pero me costó más esfuerzo de lo que pensé.

-Se lo diría a Hanji pero terminara por curiosear todos los libros que traje y me hare mil preguntas y nunca terminaremos-

-Tampoco te puedes dar el lujo de hacer eso-

-¡es cierto! Levi tuvo otra riña con Reiner y Kaney le dio un muy buen castigo esta vez-¿En qué momento apareció de la nada? Ah sí… estamos en la misma aula los tres, maldición ni siquiera recuerdo bien todas las clases que dimos en el día.

-¿De nuevo peleas con Reiner? ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?-

-Jaja veras mi amigo Erwin ¡fue demasiado gracioso! Todo sucedió el día de la ceremonia de inicio de clases…-

-Ahórrate la fábula para después o en su defecto acompaños hasta el campo y la cuentas en el camino-Tome mi mochila y me la coloque normalmente pero pesaba más que en la mañana, mucho más diría yo.

-¡Bien! Así Erwin podrá presenciar la rutina que traje para los muchachos hoy-

-¿Rutina? ¿De quienes estar hablando Hanji?- En este punto me separe de ellos y camine hasta la puerta del aula con la clara decisión de que no pensaba quedarme hay echando chisme como las viejas de mi edificio, para eso tengo la sala de mi casa y un buen te que Kaney me regalo de Inglaterra.

-¡Espéranos Levi!-

-Rápido que no tengo todo el día-

»»»»»»»»»»»

Llegamos a tiempo, por lo menos se notaba que ellos apenas se estaban preparando y faltaban cinco más, deben de estar en los vestidores.

-Ya veo entonces así fue como Levi termino en esta situación-

-jajaja ¡sí! Además, recuerdas del sujeto que Levi aterrizo encima-

-Me habías dicho que se llamaba Eren ¿no?-

-¡sí! Ese mismo, se encuentra por haya-Frene en seco delante de ellos.

-Si las señoras ya terminaron de hablar…Erwin cuida de mi mochila por favor participare en el entrenamiento con ellos, Hanji ves reuniéndolos para comenzar, me iré a cambiar-

»»»»»»»»»»»

-Muy bien ya que todos están reunidos daremos comienzo al entrenamiento de hoy-

-ehh… coach Levi-

-Armin-

-¿No nos dirá quienes entramos al equipo?-

-Con Hanji decidimos que al comienzo de la otra semana decidiremos quienes se van y quienes se quedan, por cierto también tengan cuenta que al final de la semana jugaran un partido entre ustedes mismo, recomiendo buscar equipos-

-Grandioso, tenías que preguntar Armin-

-Oe Jean, no le hables así-

-¡No te metas Jaeger!-Estos dos.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no lo digas en voz alta gran imbécil!-Realmente.

-¡Dime esa mierda en mi cara!-Me están tocando los huevos.

-¡Es tan grande que no sé por dónde empezar-

-¡Maldito bas…-Uno, falta el otro.

-¡¿ahh?! Jea…-Y el más ruidoso de todos.

-… Si alguien más está dispuesto a pelear, lárguese lo más pronto posible, este tipo de comportamientos no serán tolerados- Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido, todo por culpa de Eren, ¿qué me está pasando? No es como si fuera yo, es extraño, mis sentimientos no tienen orden, no me digas que esto… no, no puede ser, jamás lo aceptare, yo creo que…

-a..ah…E..ren…¡Achoo!-Este idiota-Levántate animal.

-C..coach Levi, creo que esta inconsciente-

-Imposible, no puede estarlo-

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?-

-No lo golpee como para dejarlo inconsciente-

-Y..ya veo-

-Oe, escucha cuando te hablan-Tome su cabeza del suelo para que pudiera escucharme mejor, vamos un golpe en los huevos no debe de doler tanto, como dije no lo golpee tan fuerte, además estos sentimientos tengo que decírselos, no pueden esperar.

-E..escuche la primera vez, no tienes por qué repetirlo-Esta tan cerca, otra vez el pulso se acelera.

-Es bueno saber que no moriste en el proceso, como sea escucha que esto es importante-Es ahora o nunca sino esto empeorara con el tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-Su mirada está concentrada en mí, dilo Levi.

-Tu…-

-…-No puedo, siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento.

-a..ah…-

-¿ah?-

-¡Achooo!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Como te envidio Eren, ahora tu también tienes los gérmenes de Levi!-Esa maldita, se me olvido su presencia.

-Ignórala, mucho más importante…-Sujete su cabeza con ambas manos para confesarle lo que tenía por dentro negando salir.

-L..lo escucho, puede decirlo-Tengo que irme lejos de él ahora, pero tiene que saberlo.

-Eren-

-Levi…-

-Bastardo tienes un perro de mascota no es cierto-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta ahora ha sido el capítulo más largo que he subido, decidí cortarlo hasta esta parte para no dejar el siguiente taaaan corto, espero les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y muchas gracias también por todos sus comentarios, me gusta saber de ustedes y sus opiniones respecto al capítulo, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

Que pasen una buena semana


End file.
